<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【未授权翻译】I've Got Your Back by Enoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737053">【未授权翻译】I've Got Your Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya'>Enoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backrubs, M/M, Slash, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard并不打算承认他的背出了点儿毛病，可Kaidan也不打算就这么放过他。Liara是唯一知道怎么解决问题的人。以及，Shepard穿上了瑜伽裤。</p><p>“Shepard也许没有从前那么敏捷，体重也增加了一点；他的膝盖下方多了一道疤痕，钛合金骨头多于原装货的数量，可是他还远远不到四十岁。他的生命中至少还有十年的大好时光——或许二十年，如果他每天都像医生说的那样坚持运动疗法的话。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko &amp; Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【未授权翻译】I've Got Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/448926">I'VE GOT YOUR BACK</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy">spicyshimmy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一篇未授权翻译。This is an unauthorized translation.</p><p>Note for the original author: I couldn't contact you so I just did the translation without authorization. If you ever see this, please let me know if you're ok with this. I'll delete this post if you don't like it.</p><p>感谢作者的创作，这篇真的狠可爱；感谢Beta君Sophieeeee给出的翻译建议，你真细心我爱你。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这或许会发生在别的人身上——某天早上醒来，发现自己好像浑身上下每个关节都散了架。Shepard也许没有从前那么敏捷，体重也增加了一点；他的膝盖下方多了一道疤痕，钛合金骨头多于原装货的数量，可是他还远远不到四十岁。他的生命中至少还有十年的大好时光——或许二十年，如果他每天都像医生说的那样坚持运动疗法的话。</p><p>一切都正是时候。唯一无法推却的就是优先任务，而他已经在必要时刻穿过了那个质量中继器。</p><p>然而某天早上醒来，Shepard发现自己好像浑身上下每个关节都散了架。他可能……出了点儿毛病，就是那些护士们拿着数据板查看病人时会叫出的毛病。他不大对劲，神经紧绷得发痛。Shepard的腰背部疼得不行，就好像他前一天刚刚背着James爬完了松鸡登山道。一定是这样，除非昨天晚上发生了比他想的更疯狂的事情——在他和Kaidan一起在沙发上睡着之后，在那之前他们正看着一部挺老的Blasto电影，因为轮到Shepard来选片了。</p><p>“呃，”Shepard说。</p><p>“是啊，”Kaidan同意道，在他身下舒展身体。“我去给咱弄点咖啡。你来做早餐吗，还是我来？”</p><p>“实际上，我觉得我还想在这儿多躺几分钟。”Shepard说。Kaidan从沙发上滑了下来，让Shepard重新落回到靠垫上。</p><p>“昨晚喝多了点儿，嗯，Shepard？”Kaidan在他太阳穴下方靠近耳朵的位置亲了一下。“有时候你的酒量甚至还比不上Joker。” </p><p>“是啊，”Shepard说，“有点好笑，对吗？”</p><p>好吧，他一边试着挪动屁股一边告诉自己，至少他还能感觉到自己的脚趾头。</p><p>***</p><p>Shepard总算从沙发上滚了下来——咖啡的香味鼓励了他——而在这一天结束的时候，他的情况好转了一点。那天晚上他们上了床，Kaidan在他上面。床大概是个比沙发更适合睡觉的地方，无论沙发有多舒服。Shepard让他们还穿着内裤的下身相互碰撞，直到Kaidan把它们都脱了下来。</p><p>事后他为Shepard做了清理；他总是这么贴心。Shepard感到很舒服，Kaidan的手放在他的小腹上，带着温柔的占有欲。他带着Kaidan拇指轻抚的触感沉沉睡去：上上下下，一次又一次。</p><p>当他睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己不能动了。他设想过太多次这样的情形，以至于他甚至并不惊讶。可是他头顶并不是医疗湾那样的白色天花板，或者战地医院那样的帐篷屋顶。Kaidan在他身边挪动着，而前一晚的那些温暖和愉悦，此时就宛如睡在他们中间的第三者。Shepard哼哼了一声。<br/>
“嗯？”Kaidan半睡半醒地发出疑问。</p><p>“没什么，”Shepard说。“这没什么，你还没醒。”</p><p>Kaidan似乎同意他说的，呼吸又恢复了平缓，一只手仍环绕在Shepard的腰上。Shepard想起这本来是多么舒适，想起他干掉了那么多收割者，有一次还用上了一直巨型沙虫，想起他在和James的比试中那么多次打败了他，赢的次数比James要多。他是指挥官Shepard，这是全银河系他最喜欢的床。</p><p>但他总还是需要从床上起来的。</p><p>Kaidan很重，他正享受着整个星期以来第一个能好好睡懒觉的早晨，而且估计一时半会儿也醒不了。这是有史以来Shepard度过的最漫长的早晨，即使算上他有时仍会梦到的那个早上。只不过那时他还能动，沉浸在那些动作中而不知如何停下。就在他想着的时候，他的关节比往常更加疼了。可他没时间关心这样的老问题，因为他有了新的麻烦。</p><p>实际上，这也是他能有的最好的对策了。</p><p>床嘎吱作响——接着，Shepard的背也响应起来——但他最终设法把脚从床边放下，试着找到坚实的地面。他做到了，只不过花费了过多的时间。他向前屈身，胳膊肘支在大腿上，出了一身汗。</p><p>“呃，”他再次说。他不由自主地发出那个声音，就好像Wrex的脑袋不偏不倚撞在了他的肋骨上。</p><p>克洛根人总是瞄准低处。你是个幸运的混蛋，Shepard，Wrex一定会这么说，“因为我总是瞄准下半身的。</p><p>一只手放在Shepard背上的肩胛骨中间，把他从思绪中拉了回来——轻柔又令他疼痛，就像那些最美妙的爱抚。“你还好吗？”Kaidan问道，听上去显然完全醒了。</p><p>“嗯哼，”Shepard说。“比’还好’要好得多。简直棒极了。”</p><p>“你刚才在呻吟。”Kaidan告诉他。</p><p>Shepard捂着脸笑起来——还好Kaidan看不到他的脸，因为那比起笑容更像是尖叫。“我只是在想昨晚。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”Kaidan学着他说。他弯曲指节，指尖抵住手掌，开始沿着Shepard的脊椎一路揉捏。即使Shepard知道那只手正渐渐靠近疼痛的部位，当Kaidan的拇指关节压过那处时，他还是不由自主地瑟缩了一下。“那么……那么这也感觉很棒，是吗？”</p><p>“这个嘛，”Shepard说，“你得定义什么叫’很棒’。”</p><p>***</p><p>Kaidan花了点时间在外联网上搜索信息，给Shepard以前的医生打电话，进行一系列Shepard一点也不想听的对话。或许Kaidan也不愿意进行那些对话。有那么一秒钟，Shepard希望那支撑Kaidan走过人类最黑暗时期的奉献精神能够暂时让位。走出门，放个假。</p><p>然后，他意识到那很可能是大多数他认识的人对他自己的看法，于是掐断了这一连串想法。</p><p>Kaidan让他背朝下躺着，一边查看着常用的家庭疗法。“我打开这张图了，”他说着，帮助Shepard翻过来趴着。Shepard想象着如果自己能够享受Kaidan跪在大腿上，享受Kaidan在他身后的推挤摩擦着他的腰背，那该有多好。“有个地方，应该就是在这儿……”</p><p>Shepard张开嘴，好一会儿没发出声音，最后憋出了一声比起“Kaidan”听起来更像“Grunt”的叫声。</p><p>好吧，我想这是在雪上加霜。”Kaidan说。</p><p>老天，可是Shepard爱他。</p><p>***</p><p>这没那么糟糕，当Kaidan开始尝试热敷法和发热油的时候，Shepard补充道。他甚至用了点医疗胶，但这对比体表更深层的问题没什么作用，它没法解决那些肌肉与神经突触里面的毛病。</p><p>Shepard的身体没有问题。</p><p>出问题的只是他的背而已。</p><p>他知道一支舰队可以因为一艘船偏离队形而轻易地四分五裂，一个士兵的失误可以毁掉整个行动计划。也许这对身体来说也是一样，这不过是Shepard一生都在应对的问题的缩小版本。</p><p>坚持住。忍耐下去。</p><p>热敷的感觉棒极了，特别是当Kaidan把按摩油揉进他的皮肤时。Shepard发出了更多的呻吟，只不过是出于愉悦，于是Kaidan亲吻他的肩膀，他的脖子根部，他的肌肉和筋腱之间的位置。那天下午Shepard说的“我爱你”比其他任何时候都要多，比他们婚礼那天还要多。他一遍又一遍地重复着，在Kaidan的双手下化成一摊Palaven或者Omega的烂泥。</p><p>这个念头似乎理所当然——不是某个志愿护士或者医生或者Chakwas或者任何其他人，而是Kaidan来治愈Shepard那个支撑着他全部重量的，最根本的问题。他在床上属于他的那一边躺下，到了第二天早晨，他总算可以从床一路走到卫生间，假装自己状态不错——如果说不上很棒的话。</p><p>但是Kaidan了解他。倒不一定是最了解他的——总有Garrus可以在这个问题上和他一决高下——以不同的方式，相同的洞察力。他在早餐桌上看穿了Shepard的伪装。</p><p>“多走走，”当Kaidan忙着和一群专家通话，Garrus在他们的私人连线中建议道，“走上几英里你就感觉不到它了。别担心，我不会告诉James的。”</p><p>好吧，疯子，Shepard几乎能听到James的声音。那个自负的家伙，Shepard也曾有过那么段年少轻狂的时候。看起来他们中终于有人老了。</p><p>“谢了，Garrus，”Shepard说。“你总能帮上很多忙。”</p><p>“我看着你背后呢，Shepard，”Garrus回答道。</p><p>只不过这次是字面意思上的“背后”。</p><p>***</p><p>那个德雷尔指压治疗师倒是没有那个克洛根脊椎按摩师那么粗暴，但对于他们的服务，Shepard都不想再消受第二次。</p><p>“那个克洛根人的治疗绝对有帮助，”Shepard说。“请别在让我再经历一遍了。”</p><p>Kaidan几乎笑了，但Shepard感觉他看上去不太好，就像那些天他因为头痛而一整天郁郁寡欢的样子。Shepard觉得他自己也要开始头痛了，脊椎底部的疼痛一路蔓延到他的头骨。</p><p>他觉得自己没道理遭这个罪。光是背痛就够他受的了，他告诉自己的身体，但是它什么时候听他的话过呢？</p><p>“我们不能这样下去，”Kaidan那天稍晚些时候说。Shepard顺着吸管喝着一杯蛋白质奶昔，试着不去想起那些他待在加护病房里，靠着一根管子获取热量的日子。“你不能继续这样下去。”</p><p>“我会继续下去的。”Shepard保证道。</p><p>Kaidan在他的床上贴着他躺下来，头靠着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴着他的上臂前侧。“我不是那个意思。”</p><p>Shepard知道，而他也是这么说的。但这毕竟是事实——他们两个都带着这个念头睡去。</p><p>***</p><p>“嗨，”Shepard说，“至少我能够站起来走路了，对吧？”</p><p>Kaidan看上去不为所动，即使Shepard一路走到了厨房，直到他不得不靠着什么东西。他希望自己依旧趴着，或者躺着放松身体。疼痛从他的脊椎底部一路蔓延到他的膝盖，那是一种持续不断的折磨，但并不是Shepard所习于承受的那种。当他让另一条腿承受太多的重量，那只会让他失去平衡。</p><p>“所以，Liara准备过来。”Kaidan回答他。</p><p>“拜托告诉我她不是和James一起来的。”Shepard说。</p><p>Kaidan让他坐回沙发上。Shepard忍不住把这一切开始的原因归咎于沙发，虽然这或许更应该责怪那天早些时候他搬过的那个水泥花盆，或者他在那之前搬上楼梯的补充用的冷却液。见鬼，起因可能是任何事；他还不知道什么人或者什么东西引发了这些，埋怨是于事无补的。</p><p>“你在想那天我嘱咐过你不要一个人搬的花盆，对吧？”Kaidan问他。</p><p>“才不是，”Shepard说，“好吧也许。”</p><p>“Shepard……”Kaidan停顿了一下，再次亲吻他的脸颊，一路向下，吻过他的下巴和脖子。“你知道，即使你不再四处移动大件东西，你依然是个了不起的人，对吧？”</p><p>“我是个曾经了不起的人。”Shepard说。“但无论如何谢谢你的安慰。”</p><p>Kaidan摇了摇头，就好像在用鼻子磨蹭他的脉搏。然后当然了，Liara就是在这个时候进来的。</p><p>“噢，别理会我，”她说，“我去给自己弄点喝的，你们谈完了再叫我就行了。”</p><p>“我们说完了，Liara。”Kaidan一边伸着腰一边走开了。“他现在归你了。”</p><p>Liara穿过房间，她已经成为了Shepard世界里的英雄。或者至少是这个屋子里的救星。“好吧，”她说，“抱歉，Shepard，但我并不打算像Kaidan那样吻你的脖子。”</p><p>“那太可惜了，”Kaidan回答，“我还想看看那场面呢。”</p><p>***</p><p>Shepard同意让Liara教他瑜伽，只不过有个条件。</p><p>“别告诉James？”她问。</p><p>“不，”Shepard说，早已摆好了姿势。“别告诉Garrus。”</p><p>Liara告诉他一言为定，他们甚至还握手为证了。Shepard知道自己可以信任她——至少在大部分情况下。在那之后，他有时候发现在他跪坐在床上伸展身体的时候，Kaidan在门口看着。</p><p>“别担心，”Kaidan说。“我也不会告诉Garrus的。”</p><p>他做了另一件事：等到Shepard在垫子上翻成背朝下的姿势躺在了他身边。</p><p>“我敢肯定这不是瑜伽动作。”Shepard说。</p><p>“嗯？”Kaidan回答。“真的吗？别开玩笑。”</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>